Godzilla vs Marvel Saga bio: The Earth Defense Force
by HeatseekerX51
Summary: The evolution of the organization dedicated to protecting the world from Kaiju attack. But will they be able to protect it from the villains of the Marvel universe? This is a prologue biography for the Godzilla v. Marvel Saga. Prefer DeviantArt? The EDF has a local station there as well, just search the same title.


After decades of failure by individual nations to successfully repel Kaiju attacks, the United Nations resolved to create a body with the capability to coordinate efforts, and manage the Global War on Kaiju (GWoK) from a centralized point. In 1984, Godzilla returned to Japan. No longer the watchful guardian, but instead reverted to being an aggressive, territorial, and at times capriciously destructive monster. 6 years later in 1990, after Kaiju attacks in Pakistan and the Soviet Union leave thousands dead; the United Nations resolved to take more preemptive measures.

They first created the Godzilla Countermeasures Center, known as G-Force for short, and their first endeavor was to create the ultimate weapon to defeat the Kaiju King. With the primary funding of the United States and Japan, and the technological leap provided by the acquisition of the Futurian cyborg Mecha-Ghidorah, they create the Earth's first Kaiju sized fighting platform, MechaGodzilla II. The machine proves to be effective against Godzilla, though not without unforeseen vulnerabilities. After implementing upgrades, and the incorporation of the psychic Miki Saegusa to direct attacks, MechaGodzilla had Godzilla defeated. However, the sacrifice of Rodan healed Godzilla, and damaged the Mecha's defenses, allowing it to be destroyed.

Later in 1994, with the assisted funding of Russia, the UNGCC builds the MOGUERA weapons system. Vital in helping Godzilla defeat his star-borne clone SpaceGodzilla, this construct too was destroyed. These defeats left the UNGCC diminished not only in budget, but also confidence, with most member nations refusing to contribute funding, resources, or labor. The "death" of Godzilla a year later in 1995 leads many to think that the GWoK is coming to an end, but hopes are swiftly dashed.

The latter half of the 90's prove to be more active than the former, with Kaiju attacks breaking out worldwide. The intervention of the latest Mothra avatar proving to be the deciding factor in repelling most of them. With the painful lesson of the dangers of complacency still daily news, the United Nations decides to reinvent the UNGCC as a much different entity.

In 1999, the UN officially founds the Earth Defense Force. Though technically still a subordinate to the authority of the UN, the EDF is functionally a sovereign organization. As an active fighting body, the EDF pioneered the resurgence of all-terrain battle craft, opting for airborne ships over the cumbersome constructs of the 90's. Several craft modeled off the Atragon were built, though vastly improved over the original. The craft are maintained by an international crew of men and women, and allocated to patrol regions designated to be more vulnerable to Kaiju attack than others.

In another turn of events, another Godzilla emerges, this one focused primarily in combating other Kaiju, and less interested in dealing with man. The EDF and Godzilla coexist tenuously, with the beast regarding Japan as his territory, and repelling invasive monsters. Though problems do arise occasionally.

In 2002, the emergence of humans with enhanced natural abilities (ENA), shock the world and alter the course of history, and the GWoK. Later termed "mutants" individuals with these abilities are recruited into an initiative named "M Organization", which is detailed in their own profile. The augmentation of this corps into the united forces, combined with advances in weaponry provided to personnel, allowed the EDF to deploy troops in the field against Kaiju directly.

The EDF was successful in repulsing Kaiju incursions worldwide, even corralling most of them onto the _Nullius Ager_ island chain in the south Pacific, information about which is located in its profile. With relative peace restored, the EDF expanded its scope, to include the counter espionage of alien agents, warding off potential invasions, and monitoring the activity of the hostile kingdom of Seatopia.

The brief era of normalcy was shattered however, when in 2005 members of the alien race the Kilaaks enslaved several Kaiju, and used them to attack major cities across the globe. Total catastrophe was averted however, by the heroism of M Organization member Shinichi Ozaki, Gotengo captain Douglas Gordon and his crew, and most incredibly, Godzilla leading his own band of allied Kaiju against the extraterrestrial threat. The events of Operation: Final War are detailed in the official EDF report.

Since then, both Kaiju and alien activity has fallen. Alien agents either going dark or withdrawing entirely, Kaiju retreating to Monster Island or into whatever obscurity they managed to find.

Today the EDF has two main installations, one in Greenland, the other in Saharan Africa, NORCOM and SOCOM respectively. With over 25,000 personnel, ranging from support staff, technicians, and field agents, it also operates with local stations in most countries. Today, EDF NORCOM is led by Tactical & Logistics Commander Herman Blutkrieg, and EDF SOCOM by T&L Commander Keegan Azeri.

Mankind's most successful effort to protect itself from the wrath of Kaiju and alien alike, the EDF has not met a monster yet it can't beat.


End file.
